


Limerance

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fumito being possessive, fumito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 02/15/14.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Blood-C and its sequel, Blood-C: The Last Dark.
> 
> "I've had this idea in my head for a while now. And then I stumbled upon this lovely word, limerance, and realized how perfect it was for this concept."

There's a saying. How does it go?

Well, that's beside the point, he thinks, as he takes a sip of his coffee. His shirt is crisp and clean and white, just like mother always wanted it. But there's a stain on it now, a bloom of red (a _dragon_ ), and he likens it to the contrast of blood and snow.

He'll be able to meet her soon. Fumito knows it, he can _feel_ it. Saya is near, tailing him, just as she always has. He isn't planning on running anywhere either, this time.

He wonders if he _knows_ because of the blood of the furikimono, the deviation inside him that twists him into something more like _her_. If there is anything he wants more than _her_ , it is to be closer to her in mind and body – a lovely consummation of science and medicine, his penultimate desire. She's running out of food, after all, and if he can provide her with sustenance, perhaps he can be with her always.

It wasn't really his intention to _hurt_ her, after all. The whole village was merely a bet – a simple bet between two players, a winner and a loser. That she won is just a piece of the puzzle.

The most important thing is that she has come back. She is _back_ , and he can take her and make her his. He just needs to nudge his hapless cousin in the right direction, and fate will align the rest of the stars. She was always his, after all – isn't that how the saying goes?

There is no need for proof when it is written in blood. He has always loved her, and she will love him, too.


End file.
